Why does Freddy call John a "shape changer"?
In , Freddy looks at John in the rear-view mirror, and says, "That mope in the back seat keeps changing fuckin' shapes." He refers to John as a "shape changer" in the next episode, too. What does Freddy see when he looks at John? *It's also interesting that in , Freddy says that he "has a lizard back home that changes shape." Bill tells him that it's called a chameleon, but chameleons change color, not shape. Maybe Freddy just sees things that other people miss. -- User:216.203.6.12 2 July 2007 *The guy takes some serious drugs. My guess is he was on some heavy LSD at that point... as he discussed his past Acid experiences. He is also in the car talking to himself and listening to Phantom. -- User:192.234.2.70 2 July 2007 : He was not listening to Phantom. He was listening to Sarah Brightman singing "Con te Partiro" solo. That song is not in Phantom. The more famous version of that song has her singing it as a duet with Andrea Bocelli -- the "blind dego" that Freddy refers to. (Brightman starred in the original stage production of Phantom of the Opera, but this fact is likely unknown to Freddy, which makes his comment ironic). -- User:68.166.155.243 14 July 2007 *Well, Freddy is a no bullshit kind of guy and he has probably seen a lot. Makes sense that, if John is some sort of being that can take whatever shape he likes, Freddy might be able to see through his facade. Now, here is something I thought of after watching , when Bill called John a "human parrot" -- maybe John and Zippy are kindred beings that have adopted the shape that is most acceptable to the people they want to influence. Bill has other parrots, so what better shape to take in order to push his buttons, and John is a goofy surfer, which has obvious benefits in influencing the crowd he is hanging with, with few exceptions, like Freddy, Palaka, and Vietnam Joe. -- eegorr 14:15, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I think Freddy means that John changes his appearance as a personality, mimicking other peoples mind-set and emotions, and thus Freddy sees a different person in him each time he looks. Raziel Anarki 05:34, 2 January 2008 (UTC) *In fact, there may be nothing special about Shaun at all. Recall that when John was fatally wounded, all he needed was the touch of an ordinary human being (Vietnam Joe) to heal his wounds. Zippy may have used Shaun in the same way to ressurect himself. Later, it was Zippy who brought Shaun back to life. Does anyone think John could not do the same thing? -- eegorr 05:18, 17 July 2007 (UTC) *Freddy said it again in . When Ramon is playing the bugle and John is mimicking him behind his back, Freddy looks in their direction and says something like "the shape-shifter." (I haven't seen Calamity Dan's transcription yet, so I'm not sure exactly what he said.) It was unclear to me whether Freddy actually saw John. Room45 21:24, 23 July 2007 (UTC) *Check out the tattoo on Freddy's neck: Episode Two - Freddy & Butchie photo. It's very similar to the image that Meyer Dickstein draws in the wet cement and that John is always tracing with his foot. There's a lot more to Freddy than meets the eye. zanner58 14:47, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Freddy's tattoo is a salamander. So is Palaka's. That's why he tells Cissy it's a "tribute to my employer" and tells Freddy it's a "purple salamander, honoring a certain someone." I guess a salamander looks kind of like the monad symbol 0--< , but I don't think there's a connection there. Room45 18:31, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::Oops. Sure looked like the monad symbol. It is interesting that it is a salamander, though. If you check the Wikipedia entry forSalamander(Legendary) you get an interesting mix. Salamander as minor demon to mischief doers that are immune to fire. Later in history the salamander becomes a symbol of "enduring faith which triumphs over the fires of passion." That really seems to sum up Freddy. At least for now. zanner58 27 July 2007 *Palaka was getting a tattoo in about the same spot on his neck when he got an infection. I wonder what it was going to look like? — Greg (talk) 15:44, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Palaka may have called it a "salamander" but is more likely a gecko. In Hawaiian legend the gecko or mo'o is a protector of the house/family. Palaka was attempting to get a like tattoo on his neck. -- User:69.224.119.158 13 August 2007 ::Freddy's tattoo (which Palaka was trying to pay homage to) was certainly a salamander. In episode 9, Freddy prays "Whoever I fuckin’ ran away from in that volcano 25 years ago, I’m talking to you." Seems he had a trial by fire 25 years ago which landed him a connection to the salamander, a creature said to be able to walk through fire. Of course, the volcano as a metaphore could be quite important on its own... --209.222.54.23 11:33, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Theories